


I'mma play this Vandross, you gon' take your pants off

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is that guy who’s super loud at 2am and Jaebum has had enough of it. Basically, Jackson is the college's bicycle and is super loud and proud of it. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moving into the college dorm is a like a refreshing splash of cold water on a hot summer’s day. He loves his mum, god he does but he’s glad that he’s not under the his mother’s watchful surveillance all the time now. It’s not like he felt afraid of bringing a girl (or guy, hey he’s not that picky) back to the house but he’d just feel uncomfortable every time his mother gave him this look; as if she expected them to get down and do the nasty while she was two doors away. And not to mention the endless teasing he’d get from his brother. But beyond all of that, no; all Jaebum wanted to do was record music all day without his mother harassing him about needing more sleep or dragging him off to get some fresh air. Because when Jaebum really gets into the poetic flow of lyric making or is in the middle of laying down a backing track he can’t let it slip through his fingertips with distractions otherwise he loses it amongst everything else. It’s just rather unfortunate that his mother doesn’t understand that his muse comes to him at inconvenient hours of the night.

So when Jaebum’s finally in the college of his dreams he hugs his mother goodbye with some regret but greets his newfound freedom and Bachelor of Contemporary Music course with fervour. His roommate is great too, a first year majoring in Vocal Performance who has a penchant for sleeping all day, everyday and didn’t seem to bother him much. The dorm is small but it’s just enough to fit his small mixing board, a set of shitty speakers and the laptop his father had gifted him this year and frankly, that’s all he needs.

Jaebum gets straight into it, doesn’t bother going to the orientation week celebrations held all across campus but rather stays in the sanctity of the four walls of his room because his fingers are just itching to write lyrical prose. He knew that he would be mostly uninterrupted as well, Youngjae having informed him that he’d be crashing at his friend’s frat house, so when he hears a loud thud followed by choked up giggles and cut off moans at 3 in the morning he gets a tiny bit irritated. Jaebum tries to dismiss it though, he should have figured that this would’ve happened anyway; it’s college, everyone’s horny and the school year hasn’t even started. It’s the perfect opportunity to get laid. Just because he doesn’t have the desire to go and fuck everything or everyone in sight and drink till he’s passed out on a dirty fraternity house floor doesn’t mean other’s don’t have the same sentiments.

He rushes for his sound isolating headphones in lieu of the speakers when he hears bed springs creaking and a deep, evidently male timbre screaming out “Fuck! Kangjoon! Harder!”. 

What Jaebum underestimates is the teenage libido, or maybe just this particular dorm mate’s libido because this doesn’t just happen throughout o-week. No, it continues on when college officially starts and Jaebum actually begins to have notes to revise over and then it carries over until the third week where Jaebum’s beginning to have dark eye circles for all the wrong reasons. Oddly enough, it’s the same voice that’s echoing throughout the hallways two or three times a week but it’s always a different name that the voice is calling out. On some nights he’ll (regrettably) hear praises of “Eric” having “the most fuckable voice” and on other nights he’ll hear requests for “Kris” to “speak dirty to me in four different languages”. 

“How the fuck has this guy got so much game?” Jaebum mumbles into his desk in his ethnomusicology 101 tutorial on a Wednesday morning, “Is his asshole made of gold or something?”

Jinyoung peals out in laughter but attempts to stifle it into his sleeve when Jaebum gives the deadliest glare he possibly can (with eyes that make him look like he belongs in the panda exhibit at the zoo) and decides to be somewhat comforting and gives Jaebum a pat on the back instead. “Man, I feel so sorry for you living on the same floor as Jackson Wang.”

Jaebum shoots up, brushing off Jinyoung’s hand. “Jackson Wang? That’s his name?”

“Yeah, didn’t you know?” Jinyoung begins giving Jaebum the extensive biography of Jackson Wang, sex expert extraordinaire all accumulated from his adept gossiping abilities. “You just come up to him and tell it like it is and he’ll just give you what he feels like. He’s also apparently really hot.”

“I haven’t even seen him yet.” Wailing, Jaebum returns back to bury his head into the small nest he’s made with his elbows. 

“Why don’t you just knock on his dorm room and tell him to a least keep it down.” Jinyoung suggests.

Jaebum had thought of doing that beforehand but he felt like it was unorthodox of him to rage out at someone for having too much sex. He didn’t want to seem bitter but god, this needs to stop otherwise Jaebum’s going to go crazy. He hasn’t made a track since that first night because he’s had to stay up late at night to make up for all the time he’s lost dozing off in class, because he was distracted by rambunctious nymphomaniacs who can’t contain their pleasure, instead of making music.

“Yeah you know what. I will.” Jaebum storms out at the end of the hour with the intention to give this Jackson wang a piece of his mind.

He knocks erratically on the dorm room which he knows is the source of his muse and sleep troubles because he sees guys make the walk of shame every morning when he goes to his 9am musicality lecture with half his mind.

Not too long after a boy with red hair and soft features opens the door and if this is Jackson Wang then he kind of understands what the big deal is because this is one pretty guy but he’s not really Jaebum’s type. He didn’t really expect for someone so innocent looking, someone akin to a puppy to have such an insatiable sex drive.

Before Jaebum can even open his mouth and go on his long ass rant about keeping Jaebum up all night and telling him to maybe invest in a gag if he’s into that kind of stuff, the red head closes the door a fraction to holler back into the room, “Jackson! It’s one of yours again!” before smiling at Jaebum awkwardly and walks back into the room.

This leaves Jaebum standing in the middle of the dorm hallway, waiting in front of the school’s most infamous sexperts’ room and people are winking at him as the walk past and Jaebum tries to defend himself in a fluster like, “it’s not what you think it is,” but then he hears the voice that has been keeping him up all night getting louder as, who he presumes is Jackson approaches the door.

“I told them not to come to me before six.” Jaebum hears the voice mutter. “I have consultation hours you know! Ugh you just can’t keep some boys satisfied.”

Jaebum wants to scoff. That is, until he actually sees Jackson Wang; sex extraordinaire.

Jackson wang is toned muscle and gorgeous eyes and yeah. Okay. Jaebum gets it now.

“Seriously, I think I should put up a sign like-“ Jackson opens the door when he spots Jaebum in the hallway it’s like a flip is switched and he goes from mildly annoyed to extremely interested in a matter of seconds. “Why hello there.”

Jaebum’s finally able to hear that voice lilt like that towards him and angry manifesto be damned. He turns that frown into a charming smile because yeah. Jaebum totally gets it now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God knows some quiet is missing from his life. Some anal too but Jaebum isn’t planning to deal with that.

So. Things didn’t work out as planned.

The hard, industrial manufactured, college mattress of his is pretty comfy under his body, where he’s laid flat on his face and stomach blasting Coldplay through his earphones and all he can see is the black abyss behind his eyelids nestled into his too-thin pillow.

Okay it really wasn’t that bad to deserve playing _Coldplay_ of all bands but please just let him wallow in his own self pity and non-existent dignity for a moment. 

What he had initially planned was to give the infamous Jackson Wang a good talking to about his, ahem, nocturnal habits but in comparison to his ideals he appeared more like a wet kitten to Jackson’s arrogant smirk and lazy hips that had been resting against the doorframe.

Jaebum decided that the moment that he had met Jackson Wang was officially the worst day of his life. Excuse his melodramatic teenage tendencies. But God, Jackson Wang had opened those full lips of his and it’s like his anger and ~~sexual~~ frustration imploded on itself and his brain walked out on him to leave him like a bumbling idiot.

“Hello,” Jackson’s hip was cocked and his exposed arms were against the side of the door holding it slightly ajar, wearing a singlet with deep arm holes and baring a hint of side stomach. Jaebum resisted the urge to slap himself on the neck and tore his eyes away from Jackson’s body to meet deep brown eyes and a cocked half shaved eyebrow. “Can I help you there?”

Get yourself together Im! Jaebum spread his lips into the charming smile all the _imo’s_ and _halmeoni’s_ complimented him about. “Hi. I’m Jaebum and I live just across the hallway from you in 304 and I’d appreciate it if you would,” Jaebum coughs into a fist. “Would um, turn down the volume of your nightly activities.”

“You’d appreciate it, huh?” Jackson crosses his arms against his chest and the muscles ripple with the movement. Not that Jaebum noticed or anything. “So, what would I get out of it? I’ve been told that I have a very heavenly voice.” 

“Um,” His head turns in order to wrack itself for an answer because _who says something like that?_ ”You’d..have another friend by your side? Look, I get it that you’re out enjoying your life but I’m kind of a starving musician trying to pass my musicology exam and I can’t really do that with you,” Another cough. “At night. So could you please just keep it down?”

Jackson pretends to mull it through his head but Jaebum notices how the quirk in his mouth isn’t as strong and his eyes soften just that bit. “Okay then, I’ll turn down the volume on things a bit. But no promises.”

“Thank you.” Jaebum’s smile is genuine this time, not forced for appearance’s sake. “Like I said, I’d really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” A hand darts out from Jackson’s stance for a hand shake. “Nice meeting you, _Jaebum_. I’d introduce myself but I don’t doubt that you already know my name. And well, all my partner’s names too.”

“Um, yeah.” Jaebum’s darts down to look at the proffered hand, who knows where that hand has been, but decided to grasp it and give it a firm shake. “and for that again but I have to run off to my tute in ten minutes so, see you around I guess?”

His intention was to walk off like a boss, swag dripping? (does swag drip) after getting the job done, the mission a success but he ends up knocking shoulders into one of the students walking when he turns around and trips on his feet.

He hears Jackson giggling behind him. It’s a very distinct laugh. “Yeah, see you around Jaebum,”

 

Which…leads to him here, face planted in his dark dorm room after cringing all through his musicology tute, all the way back home and right through to the present time, frown imprinting through the cotton of his pillow cover. Jackson Wang would be the death of him.

 

 

Thankfully, the moaning and wailing does stop. Or at least it reduces in volume enough for Jaebum not to hear it through the soft guitar riffs and piano piece playing through his ears and he gets a sound amount of well deserved sleep with only the minimal amount of bed springing and the sound of a bed frame slamming against a wall and most importantly, the least Jaebum has heard of the other’s cries of pleasure in a very long time. 

Jaebum smiles into the comforter and determines that maybe that one slip of embarrassment was worth him being able to slump back into his stiff mattress at a reasonable time. 

The next day he shows up to ethnomusicology the next week and sees Jinyoung, he’s got a skip in his step and a smile on his face and the purple bags under his eyes have lightened up.

“Don’t you like a happy chap?” Jinyoung sidles into his seat next to Jaebum. “I see your encounter with the Wang went well then.”

“Ew, please don’t call him that,” his faces shrews up in mock disgust and tries not to think of his stumble at the end. “And yeah, I guess it did. He’s been fairly quiet all of last week. I hope it lasts though.”

 

 

Unfortunately, it doesn’t. As the semester creeps by the mid year exams creep closer and closer until it’s only 2 weeks away and Jackson’s nightly habits start up again only with what seems like twice the vigour and twice as often from what Jaebum can tell as he hurries past Mark and Jackson’s room on his way back from a study session at Jinyoung’s. 

The thought of confronting Jackson again passes through his mind but considering how Jaebum made his grand exit, he’d rather not and would just simply deal with cranking up the volume on his headphones while he’s sleeping. It isn’t too bad anyway, as much as Jackson dissatisfies Jaebum with his sex life, Jaebum hadn’t remotely considered that this peace would last forever and had prepared himself for when Jackson wouldn’t be able to keep it in his pants as stealthily as he has been. Being the ever diligent student he is, he’s studied all the material ahead till the end of the semester, keeping his notes in neat files for each subject and isn’t panicking about the exams that the rest of the cohort is dreading. All that’s left is to pace himself as he reviews over his notes and then he can sit the exam and pack his bags to visit home.

On the extra bad nights, when Jackson manages to scream his lungs out and his voice penetrates through Jaebum’s ear phones, he makes a sleepy journey down the stairs and across his resident building to drag his feet on a sleepy journey to Jinyoung, who was blessed to not have a nymphomaniac living across the hallway from him, to crash on the other’s couch. Jinyoung doesn’t even bat a drowsy eyelid when he opens the door to see a Jaebum, who might as well be sleeping while standing up, and slams the door behind Jaebum and makes shuffles back into bed.

“He’s back at it then I see,”Jinyoung’s roommate, Jinwoon, walks out from his bedroom and notes Jaebum who’s still slouching against a pillow with his eyes closed in the living room. “Man, I wish I had stamina like that.”

“I’m glad you don’t” Jinyoung replies, handing a steaming cup of coffee which Jaebum graciously accepts, warmth spreading throughout his body.

After a few more minutes of letting the coffee run through his blood, Jaebum throws off the light blanket Jinyoung keeps on the couch that serves last night’s very purpose and is out the door, throwing “Okay, I’m off to the library to study!” behind him.

“Hopefully, you won’t be back tonight.” Jinyoung folds up the blanket and puts it back in its place, just in case.

 

 

After returning to his dorm for a fresh change of clothes and a much needed shower, Jaebum spends five minutes by his roommate’s bedside, shaking Youngjae’s shoulders and pulling him up to sit.

“Come on Youngjae, don’t you have to tutor that thai highschooler today? It’s already ten.” 

When Youngjae seems to finally have the semblance of enough consciousness, he grumbles out a gruff “Thanks, Jaebum” and drags his feet bathroom. 

With his job finally done, he gathers his binders and pens and heads out to the the law library. It’s the quietest library on campus because law students are kinda anal but Jaebum’s kinda grateful for that, God knows some quiet is missing from his life. Some anal too but Jaebum isn’t planning to deal with that. 

He picks a spot by the window, appreciates the warmth that shines through and illuminates his papers with a natural glow and he sets his laptop up, spreading out his notes for a productive study session for his exams next week. 

Jaebum drops his pen and reaches his hands towards the ceiling, stretching out the kinks in his shoulders that have settled from hunching over in the same position for too long. Jaebum checks his watch and notices that it’s already lunch time, and now that he’s noticed it his stomach lets out a soft growl at the thought of food. He closes his laptop and tidies up his papers a bit but leaves them there, no one wants to steal his shitty laptop anyway, and is strolling out while thinking of grabbing a sandwich from the deli in the campus centre when he notices a familiar side profile huddled over a mess of loose paper and stack of books. 

If he didn’t recognise Jackson from that, the backwards snapback with the word “WANG” embroidered on it certainly prove to him who he thinks it is and he thinks it can’t hurt to drop by, say hello, remind him that gags are available and Jaebum would personally order Jackson one if he wanted. But as Jaebum walks closer, he notices how haggard the other looks, for once not sporting that smirk and cocksure aura. He’s standing by Jackson’s side for a while, just studying the other scribbling chicken scratch down onto paper almost frantically before the other peers up Jaebum and then he can truly see how _drained_ the other looks. Like the first time they met, all motivation to reprimand Jackson disappears and he just offers a curt, “Hi.”

Jackson looks like he has some sanity left and his eyes run up and down Jaebum’s body for a moment before settling on Jaebum’s eyes and replies with a simple, “Hi, fancy seeing you here.”

“Haha, yeah I know right. Not like exams are next week or anything.” He’s not trying to be mean but it’s difficult not to be a bit blunt, not with all the nuisances that Jackson has caused in his life.

“Right yeah, sorry. Tell me about it.” Jackson gestures down at his desk and notices the time flashing on his phone. “Wow, it’s almost one already? I’ve been here since ten. God, I really need some food.”

Jaebum mulls a thought in his head a little bit but whatever. “Yeah, I was gonna run down to the deli and get a sandwich. If you want…I could get you one too? You look kinda stressed.”

“Yes! I’d appreciate it so much.” Jackson grabs at one of Jaebum’s hands, and holds it between his two palms like a prayer, shaking it back in forth. He seems to catch himself doing this and realises that this is a bit intimate, considering that they’ve only talked once and are really not close at all and releases Jaebum’s hand. “I mean, yes. Thank you.”

Retracting his hand, Jaebum shoots Jackson a nod before walking out to buy their lunch. Jaebum doesn’t think about how Jackson’s hands were tepid against his skin or how strong the other’s grip was as he’s picking out their sandwiches. He tries to think about how difficult Jackson has made his life on his way back but there’s really no heat when he envisions the other’s tired eyes and droopy, hunched over shoulders.

Jackson is focused on his laptop, online lecture podcast playing through his earbuds so he doesn’t notice Jaebum’s return until a sandwich is dropped on his desk and he’s pulling out his earphones.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got you a chicken sandwich, because who can argue with chicken?” Jaebum shrugs his shoulders.

“Thanks!” Jaebum pulls out a ten dollar note from his wallet and hands it towards the other, who rejects it with a hand.

“Nah, no worries. It was like a two for ten discount going on, you don’t have to pay me back.”

Jackson repeats himself. “Thank you. I’ve got a lot on my plate right now. Do you wanna take a seat next to me?”

Jackson is gesturing to the chair next to him but Jaebum declines, somewhat awkwardly pointing to where his study table is with a thumb.

“Um, I’m actually already settled near the window already, so I’m just gonna…” Jaebum trails off.

“Oh. Yeah. Sure! No problem!” It might be his imagination but Jackson’s voice sounded a little strained. “Yeah go ahead. Thanks for the sandwich again.”

Nodding at Jackson one last time he strides back to his desk by the window, darting a glance back at Jackson briefly.

 

 

Jaebum finishes his exams early, leaving behind students that are looking at the wall aimless and doodling on the side of the pages waiting for something to hit them as he walks out of the exam venue easily with a spring in his step, giddy on the thought of returning home and giving his mum a nice long hug. Twelve weeks is the longest time he’s ever gone without seeing her and he can’t wait to switch out his clothes when he gets home. Jinyoung keeps teasing him about how he wears the same flannel every Tuesday or something like that.

His dad’s car greets him when he comes down from the resident halls with his suitcase on hand and he drops it by the car to embrace his dad in a hug. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hey there son. I missed you, there was no one cause a ruckus all night.” His father gives a firm pat on his back. What his dad doesn’t know was that there was someone certainly causing a ruckus _for him_ all semester. 

The relatively short, hour long drive home is filled with his father asking him how classes were, if he enjoyed them, if he met anyone, all questions which Jaebum replied with honestly because he had nothing to hide.

“You know son, not that I’m grateful that you’re not a trouble maker but you gotta do something that isn’t school related y’know?” His father knocks an elbow at him across the gearbox. “Like join the swimming club or something.”

“Dad, I don’t even think we have a pool.”

To be honest, they probably did. It was a big university but Jaebum didn’t really have time to explore it. Maybe his dad was right.

“Well something like that! You gotta have some fun.” He takes his eyes off the road a moment to look at his son in the eyes.

 

The first thing Jaebum does when he comes home is waltz into the living room to give his mum a hug from the back and a kiss on the cheek from where she’s sitting on the couch watching television. “Mum! I’ve missed you.”

“Oh you too darling! Tell me, what have you been eating these past twelve weeks. It better not be ramen and take out.” 

Jaebum smiles at his mum guiltily. In his defence, he can’t do much in the small kitchenette they’ve got in the dorms!

“Poor thing! I made your favourite stew today and tomorrow we’re going out to your brother’s favourite restaurant when he comes home. I know you college kids.”

After what feels like being force fed by his mum, who was ordering his dad to plate up side dish after side dish to surround Jaebum’s bowl of rice, he marched up the stairs to his bedroom and face planted onto his nice, soft, quiet bed. 

“Oh, I missed you too bed.”

 

 

They did end up going to his brother’s favourite restaurant when he got home the next day. Jaebum spends the remainder of his two week break helping his mum around the house and mowing the lawn. Nothing exciting but it’s home and it’s welcoming. It’s a short but sweet time at home and not too long after, he’s repacking his bags with a few too many tupperware boxes of kimchi and other side dishes his mum had pushed into his hands when he got back in the car.

“Take care of yourself dear! See you for Christmas.”

The campus is mostly empty, after all he did choose to return to campus a few days early, just so he could prepare himself for the new semester and get in ahead before Jackson starts up again. He might have too little faith in the other but precautions must be taken if he doesn’t want to end up being a living zombie like he was at the start of the year. 

“Remember to have fun, kid.” is the last thing his dad says to him from the car before Jaebum is hauling his luggage and ten tubs of food up the stairs. At least Youngjae would appreciate it his struggles.

He’s doing a circus act of dragging his suitcase across the floor with one hand, juggling the tupperware with another and all while trying to remain graceful before a hand comes out of nowhere, lifting half the food containers out of his arms and relieving him the embarrassment of kimchi stinking up the hallways.

He follows the hands with his eyes, up toned arms and of course, it’s Jackson Wang whose helped him out.

“Oh, hey!” Jaebum is remotely surprised by mostly grateful. “Thanks, for helping me out, Jackson.”

Jackson awakens butterflies in his stomach and his knees buckle slightly when he smiles at Jaebum. “No problem! You kinda looked like you were having trouble.”

They climb the stairs together, up to the third floor where their rooms are. “Yeah, my mum packed me way too much food because she knows I can’t cook for the life of me.”

“Your mum sounds nice.” Jackson voice is jovial but Jaebum can tell that he misses his mum. “What are you doing back so early?”

Even though it’s just their third time talking, there’s something about Jackson that people can’t help but give into his relaxing charms and feel comfortable. “Why do you wanna know? Did you miss me?” 

Jackson’s arrogant persona seems to be missing in action again because Jaebum can spot a tint of pink blooming on the other’s face.

“I’m just kidding,” he nudges an elbow against the other’s softly. “I just wanted to come back to school early to prepare for the semester.”

He didn’t tell Jackson that it was because of him. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Jackson’s elbow knocks back, cheeky smile on his face.

“Yeah, whatever,” his brother had teased him for being one too but he brushes it off easily. “Anyway, what about you? Why are you back here so early?”

“My family’s back in Hong Kong so I’m saving the plane ticket for the end of this year to fly back and see them.”

“Makes sense,” Jaebum nods. The end of year holiday was much longer after all. “You must miss them.”

“Yeah. I do.”

They’re finally at the third floor and Jaebum balances the boxes of side dishes on top of his luggage while he rummages his pockets for his keys to open the door.

“How did your exams go? You seemed kinda stressed the last time I saw you.” Jaebum walks to their mini fridge and slides the various side dishes in gesturing to Jackson to give him the rest pf the boxes, which will probably be the only use of the fridge for the remainder of the year if he’s being real.

Jackson flushes again in shame, rubbing his neck nervously when Jaebum looks back at him. This was such an unusual sight for him to see, everything the other did in front of him opposed his reputation on campus and the impression Jaebum got from him at their first meeting.

“Yeah, they were alright. I pulled through in the end. I was just being me and wasn’t keeping track of the date so I ended up cramming all of last semester’s lectures in last minute.”

Jaebum nods solemnly. He’s been subject to many cramming sessions back in high school and had only fixed this habit when he entered college and was actually studying something that he liked.

“I also wanted to apologise,” Jackson pauses. “I know I wasn’t really keeping a lid on it during the exam preparation period. It’s just that sex is my way of dealing with stress and I know you told me to keep it quiet. So yeah. I’m sorry.”

It’s unlike him to proposition others so he doesn’t know what urges him to say it but he does. Maybe it’s what his dad had told him just as he got out of the car but he doesn’t really want to think about his father at a time like this. Jaebum closes the fridge and hip against it. Jackson feels incredibly small in comparison to him but he thinks he likes it.

“Are you stressed now?”

Jackson catches on to what Jaebum’s proposing quickly and responds adequately, taking the few strides that separate them until Jaebum can feel Jackson’s body heat through the thin shirt he’s wearing. 

“Not stressed per se. More like frustrated.” 

“Sexually?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow and it’s enough to set Jackson off and close the distance between the lips after Jackson whispers a quiet but audible, “Yes.”

Just like how they look, and how Jaebum would imagine, Jackson’s lips are plump and soft and surprisingly not chapped like every other male who doesn’t know jackshit about lip balm. Jackson crowds him against the surface of the fridge, cool metal a stark contrast to their heated bodies and he cups his hand around Jackson’s neck, thumbing at the other’s jawline. Jackson moans at Jaebum’s hands, mouth falling open for Jaebum to lazily slip his tongue into and the kiss becomes heated when Jackson’s tongue meets him halfway and their hips are pressed together.

He’s glad Youngjae hasn’t come home yet because he’d be quite embarrassed for someone to walk in on them like this, with Jaebum’s lips leaving wet kisses against the skin of Jackson’s throat and the other’s hand under his shirt. 

“Let’s,” his sentence chokes off with a slide of Jaebum’s leg between Jackson’s thigh. “Take this to my room. I’ve got the supplies and Mark isn’t coming back until tomorrow.”

Jackson after all does have a reputation so of course he has what they need. He leaves one last peck at the junction of Jackson’s neck and throat before humming in affirmative and gesturing for Jackson to lead the way back to his dorm.

 

There are certain benefits, Jaebum realises, about coming back to uni early. There’s really no one back yet so he doesn’t have to inconvenience anyone with the sounds they’re going to make, the sounds that Jaebum is eager to hear from Jackson make for him.

Jackson takes him by the hand and opens the door to his room. It’s small just like all the other rooms but it’s decorated with the Hong Kong flag on the wall and other photos of his family on a sticker board. He doesn’t have long to admire the younger’s room before Jackson is pushing him around and down to sit on his bed, he other settling on his knees between his legs.

Jackson’s firm hands massage his thighs through his jeans, loosening them from the tension he’s worked up. Jaebum isn’t a virgin. Not many people his age are nowadays. He and his ex-girlfriend had fooled around once or twice, rushing before her parents got home and he had experimented with a boy once in back in high school but he is in no means an expert. A sexpert. Not like Jackson is. 

He doesn’t have to do much though, Jackson is the one who unbuckles his belt and pulls down the zipper, making room for his bulging underwear to poke through the small gap. Jackson looks completely focused on working Jaebum to full hardness, palming at his cock through the material and pulling down both his jeans and boxers when he was poking out from the waist band. 

“Lift your hips up a little.”

Jaebum is under complete guidance of the other but he trusts that Jackson knows what he’s doing. And it’s hard not to believe that when he catches Jackson’s hungry gaze and expert hands working him. It seems a bit silly just to have his bottoms off so he throws off his shirt while Jackson takes off his pants.

He hasn’t even touched Jackson yet but the other releases a guttural moan, deep from his throat when the material is off him and he’s bared fully to Jackson, hard cock resting, curved against his bare stomach. 

Jackson touches him like he’s in awe, as if his dick was precious and fragile, taking him into a hand wrapped lightly around his girth and every brush of Jackson’s hands sends tingles down his spine.

“Fuck, you’re so thick.” Jackson pumps him once, a short but firm stroke which has him leaking a bead of precum at the tip.

Another hand comes up to cup his balls, a thumb pressing subtly at centre while the other hand strokes his length, hand winding in a cork screwing motion every now and again which leaves Jaebum to lean back against his hands on the bed, closing his eyes in bliss.

“Fucking shit,” Jaebum’s eyes flies open when he feels Jackson’s wet mouth close around the tip of his dick, hips accidentally bucking off the mattress. But Jackson had accounted for that and presses a hand against Jaebum’s hipbone to restrain him before opening his mouth wider to take in more of Jaebum.

Like Jackson had said, Jaebum was thick, so the younger has to open his mouth wider than what he would usually have to, tongue laving at the underside leisurely against Jaebum’s foreskin, playing with it.

Jackson looks absolutely hungry for it, moans vibrating through Jaebum’s skin,hand stroking the rest of what he can’t fit into his mouth and Jaebum can see the outline of his cock shifting against Jackson’s cheeks as he works Jaebum in and out of his mouth. 

He can feel a familiar sensation pooling at the bottom of his stomach and he would be embarrassed because it’s only been five minutes but it’s just a testimony to Jackson’s skills. he pushes at Jackson’s chin with a couple of fingers until the other pulls off him completely, lips bruised and stained a delicious red that Jaebum doesn’t resist to pull up into a kiss.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Jaebum murmurs into Jackson’s mouth, tasting a peculiar savour on Jackson’s tongue which is most probable himself. 

“Mmm, wouldn’t want that,” Jackson breaks off the kiss and shucks off the loose sweatpants and t-shirt easily, laying himself against the bed with his boxers on, presumedly for Jaebum to take off. “Because I want you to fuck me instead.”

Jaebum rakes his eyes down the newly bared flesh. Jackson is tanned skin with toned muscle and Jaebum doesn’t waste time to settle between the spread of Jackson’s legs to place kisses all along the other’s body, running his hands down his sides and thumbs hooking around Jackson’s boxers to pull them down just enough to reveal jutting hipbones. Jackson takes it into his own hands when Jaebum is teasing too much and pulls his boxers off himself and turning to the side slightly to open his beside drawer and retrieve an almost empty bottle of lube and a packet of a condom. Conveniently, it also allows Jaebum to drink in the sight of Jaebum’s pert ass and it really isn’t a bad view.

“Wait Jackson,” Jaebum’s voice halts Jackson as he’s uncapping the lube. “I’ve only had sex with a guy, like twice in my life and he prepared himself both times so you need to teach me how to do this.”

The look Jackson shoots him was as if he had just told him that the grass was green or the sky was blue, and throws the condom onto the side for a moment.

“That’s alright, I think I have more than enough experience to help you.” Jackson leans forward a bit, off the bed. “Here, give me your hand.”

Jaebum does so, offering his right hand up to the other. Jackson takes it and folds his hand into a fist, leaving two fingers up that he ends up coating with lube. He caps the lube again and reclines against the bed again, using his pillow to prop his hips up slightly before he spreads his legs and Jaebum can see Jackson’s entrance.

Jackson takes Jaebum’s hand by the wrist, fingers slightly clammy against the sensitive skin of his arm, and guides it to his hole. While Jaebum has his eyes trained solely on his hand, he chances a glimpse up briefly to notice that Jackson’s field of view isn’t the same, not even sparing a glance at his hand but is rather staring at Jaebum’s face with beady eyes.

“Don’t go for it straight away, play with me a little bit. Work me up.”

Jaebum swallows his saliva before he does as he’s told. He uses his two digits to circle around Jackson’s rim, pressing the slick against Jackson faintly but not with enough strength to dip his fingers in. He figures he’s doing a good job when tears his eyes off of Jackson’s ass to look up at his face, the other’s eyes closed and shoulders fidgeting a bit. 

“Feels good,” Jackson hums contently. “You can put in a finger now.”

He spends a little extra time playing with Jackson’s rim before he finally pushes against Jackson’s entrance with enough purpose for his finger to slide in, enveloping his index with heat. He spreads Jackson’s ass with his other hand, making more room while he draws his digit in and out until he feels that Jackson is loose enough for another finger and he slowly slips his middle finger in on the next push.

Jackson’s hips wiggle at the second finger and Jaebum would have thought that it was too soon if it weren’t for another satisfied sigh that Jackson releases that reassures him. “You’re doing a good job.”

After a few more pumps of his hand, Jackson’s breaths start to become laboured and he breaks the silence.

“Crook your fingers a bit?”

Jaebum does so, curving his fingers towards himself until Jackson’s hips buck off the pillow, thighs suspending him mid air for a couple of seconds while releasing an obscene keen that Jaebum is all too familiar with but it’s so much more satisfying hearing Jackson sing for him rather than a few walls of cheap plaster.

“Fucking shit! Do that again. Please.”

And who is to denying a begging Jackson laying before him. Jaebum becomes more confident, crooking his fingers every so often and it always garners the same response from the younger but it never gets old.

Jackson uncaps the lube again and asks for Jaebum’s hand. “We’ll probably need you to work me up to four fingers for you.”

Jackson has one hand resting behind his head while the other holds his cock erect, stroking it occasionally when Jaebum scissors his fingers and creates a ring around the base with his hand so he doesn’t come before Jaebum is in him.

Jaebum is slipping his fourth finger into Jackson when he notices how tense the other is. He trails the hand that was spreading Jackson apart at his ass to his thigh, squeezing lightly at the muscle to calm Jackson before sliding it back down to spread Jackson again.

It’s not often that Jackson has to prepare himself up to a fourth finger but it’s also not often that he meets someone as thick as Jaebum. Jackson feels so full but gratified and he feels so hot he grasps blindly for Jaebum’s wrist to stop him.

Jaebum looks up at Jackson, who looks completely wrecked with sweat beading from his forehead. “I think I’m ready now.”

“Okay.”

He reaches for the condom resting by Jackson’s head and tears the wrapper eagerly, sliding it onto him, jerking his cock a couple of times and Jackson squeezes the remaining amount of lube onto it, hands replacing his own to stroke his cock to coat it evenly.

Jackson lies back down again. “Grab my leg and put it over your shoulder.”

Jaebum is dubious at first but does as he’s told, guiding one of Jackson’s legs over his shoulders when he presses close and is holding his cock against Jackson’s entrance. He glances up at Jackson for permission, which the other provides with a nod and an intake of breath.

He pushes in slowly, Jackson tensing up again slightly at Jaebum’s girth so he does the same thing as before, rubs his hands up and down against Jackson’s thighs and wraps his hand around Jackson’s cock, stroking him until the older relaxes enough for Jaebum to push himself in more up to when he’s completely sheathed in Jackson’s tight, heat.

“You can move now.” Jackson whispers, eyes shut tight and hand bracing itself against the mattress for Jaebum’s force.

Pulling out slowly, Jaebum draws out a little, only an inch and drives back in softly, making sure that Jackson isn’t in any discomfort. Jackson hums faintly and nods another time. Not before long, Jaebum finds out that Jackson is very flexible, pressing against Jackson’s thigh against his shoulder without a hitch to press into his own body, almost folding the other in half while trying to slot his lips against Jackson’s open mouth.

His hip smacks loudly against Jackson’s ass and Jackson is in shambles, chanting his name and other obscenities without remorse.

“Jaebum, oh my fucking God please go faster,” breaths of hot air puff against his face. “I can take it.”

Jaebum drives his hips harder down on Jackson and he can feel the other’s hand brushing against his stomach, working on his cock in tandem with Jaebum’s thrusts and he thinks he’s going to come soon.

“Jackson, I’m going to come.” He breathes out harshly.

“Oh please don’t. Don’t come yet, please” Jackson whines desperately, voice tinny with urgency and what could be described as pure need. “Just a bit longer. I’m almost there. Please just a bit longer.”

“Fuck okay, but not with you talking like that.” 

Jaebum tries to hold it off a bit longer, that much longer like Jackson wants. He zones off a little, focusing entirely on not blowing his load because Jackson had begged him so urgently he can’t.

“Jaebum. JaebumJaebum _Jaebum_ ,” Jackson spits out. “I’m gonna come now, fuck Jaebum! I’m coming.”

And he’s spraying hot, white liquid on his stomach. Jaebum lets go too, hips stuttering against Jackson as he fills the condom while he’s still buried in Jackson, hand coming up to stroke the other through the aftershocks until Jackson is writhing against the sheets trying to get away from his hand.

“Stop! Please stop. s-sensitive.”

Jaebum strokes Jackson one last time before he pulls himself out, cock softening while he ties off the condom and wraps it up in a couple layers of tissue. He takes another few sheets to clean up Jackson’s stomach, not bothered to go to the bathroom only a few doors away to retrieve a wet towel but they’ll suffice.

He collapses onto the bed, a tight fit on a single bed but they make do with Jackson on his side, half lying on top of Jaebum who wraps an arm around his shoulder to lock him in place. 

“God, what time is it?” Jaebum asks, yawning a bit.

Jackson darts his eyes at the bedside table, where he keeps his alarm clock. “It’s 9. Kind early but you can sleep, it’ll be like having a bedtime from when we were preschoolers.”

“Alright then,” Jaebum doesn’t argue, all too happy to close his eyes and sink deep into the bed. “Good night.”

They lie in silence before Jaebum’s eyes open in panic. “Wait. Wasn’t your ass on this pillow?”

“Yep.” Jackson pops the ‘p’ at the end, “You didn’t seem to have a problem with my ass five minutes ago.”

Because yeah, Jaebum realises that he doesn’t really have a problem with it and reclines his head further into said pillow, allowing sleep to consume him until tomorrow morning.

 

 

Jaebum is stirred out of slumber at an annoying beeping sound followed promptly by a few sleepy groans of, “Can you turn that off?”

He had initially planned to just ignore it and go back to sleep because he has become very adept at ignoring certain noises and doesn’t really feel like moving an inch but when a hand comes to swat at his face, he relents and blindly reaches a hand back to clobber at the bedside table where the alarm was, hoping to hit the snooze button with one of his fingers. He had five of them and that meant five times the chance.

The obnoxious beeping stops and he retracts his hand, laying it by his side under the covers and closing his eyes to fall back to sleep. School hasn’t started yet so he’s taking all the sleep ins he can before it does. He manages to sneak in what is probably only thirty seconds of shut eye before Jackson jumps out from the bed and causes the bed to jostle, muttering curse words under his breath.

“Shit, I forgot I had a meeting with one of the lecturers today.” Jaebum cracks an eye open and sees Jackson flailing around his room, digging through his drawers for suitable clothing in the nude, it’s a nice sight. “Um, help yourself to whatever’s left in the fridge or something. I gotta run!”

Jackson is out the door without a trace, leaving Jaebum to occupy the entire bed for himself and take his much desired sleep in. He sneaks a lazy glance at the clock and decides that he can afford to snooze for another half hour or so before curling up underneath the blanket and breathes in Jackson’s scent in deep inhales.

He is finally roused up from his sleep with the sunlight aligning itself directly in his eye and he figures that he had definitely slept in for over half an hour and that it was probably about eleven right now. He hadn’t had that much sleep in ages. But in saying that he also hadn’t gotten laid in ages and probably took a lot out of his body physically. 

He rummages through Jackson’s wardrobe, not wanting re-wear his clothes on the floor and notices that it mainly consists of black items and low drop crotch pants. Jackson wouldn’t mind if he borrowed a pair of sweats, not after they’ve pretty much exchanged bodily fluids. He ventures out to the main area of the dorm and opens the fridge. It’s as bare as Jaebum’s, a couple of apples and oranges scattering the shelves with a half empty carton of milk rests on the side. and he remembers that Jackson hadn’t had the opportunity to go back home and have food shoved into his arms to take home. He just grabs an apple, deciding it would just be best to go back to his dorm and eat out of his own fridge.

“Jackson, that you? Didn’t you have a meeting with a professor like two hours ag- Oh, hey.” A deep voice calls out from the bedroom and he sees Mark walk out from the other room, hair dyed an odd ash grey colour from the last time he saw him. “Jaebum, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Did you just come back from visiting your folks?” he asks, attempting to not make this as awkward as it could potentially be.

“Nah, just went across town to visit my cousin for a couple days.”

Mark is very quiet, it might just be because they don’t really know each other but Mark isn’t pushing him to make small talk. “Okay cool, well, I’m gonna head out now. Tell Jackson that I borrowed his clothes and that I’ll be back after I wash them. Nice talking to you, Mark.”

“Yeah, you too.” Mark waves back at him, a peculiar quirk in the corner of his mouth and an emotion that Jaebum can’t quite read. 

 

 

He doesn’t see Jackson for the rest of the day. Even though they literally live across the hall from each other they haven’t actually exchanged phone numbers and there’s really no way for him to track Jackson down. Jinyoung ends up texting him that he’s back at campus and invites him to go out for Tacos for dinner.

“Hey! Is it just because I haven’t seen you in 2 weeks or do you actually look happy.”

They decided to meet at the lawn in front of the performing arts building and it’s the first thing Jinyoung says to him. The younger takes a full body sweep with his eyes, critical but jovial and jokes, “Did you finally get laid or something?”

 

His face betrays him and he freezes in panic for a moment and Jinyoung’s eyes widen.

“You did?! Really?! You!? Mister study-all-day-all-night Im Jaebum?! Who would submit themselves to the short five minutes of torture?” Jaebum can hear the mock disbelief in Jinyoung’s voice and he shoves him onto the grass, hoping the dirt will stain Jinyoung’s new shoes.

“Shut up, I totally lasted longer than five minutes.” Jaebum scowls. “Jackson liked it too.”

He turns around when he feels a lack of presence next to him and sees Jinyoung, feet glued to the ground and mouth slack open. “Wait, like. Jackson Wang?”

Jaebum nods, albeit shyly under the other’s scrutiny.

“ _The_ Jackson Wang? Master of the sexual arts, Jackson Wang?”

Another nod.

Jinyoung remains shocked for a moment and Jaebum doesn’t know what goes on in that brain of his but he ends up nodding and brushing it off easily despite the debacle he made of it not ten seconds earlier. “Makes sense.”

What makes sense?

Jinyoung catches up to him and they continue walking to the Taco truck. “Didn’t you like hate him last semester?”

Did he? Sure he had kept him up all night and made him want to drop out of school a couple of times but he didn’t really hold that strong of a vendetta against him. 

“He’s not that bad.” Jaebum ends up replying with in the end after a few seconds of silence.

“I see.” Jinyoung is shooting him a face that he definitely does not like the look of so he just avoids looking over at Jinyoung all together and faces forward. “So did you crawl out of his bedsheets last night and concuss yourself? It would explain that idiotic glow that’s around you.”

Jaebum digs his elbow into Jinyoung’s side, aiming for whatever vital organ that’s located on the human side. “No, I didn’t because I got out gracefully the next morning.”

“Next morning? You stayed the night?” Jinyoung sounds surprised and even halts walking again, having to skip a few steps to fall back in with Jaebum.

“Yeah, why?”

Jinyoung is giving him that look again, a smug smile on his face like he knows something Jaebum doesn’t, “Nah, don’t worry your grumpy little face about it. I’m dying for some Quesadillas. ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum ends up seeing Jackson very often, but maybe not for the reasons you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY BECAUSE THIS IS A MONTH OVER DUE but I'm also sorry bc this isn't finished yet. Fuck.

Jaebum ends up seeing Jackson very often, but maybe not for the reasons you think.

Everyone else seems to be back by last day of the break and the campus is bustling again with students, lazing around on the grass and catching up with each other. Jaebum’s excited to pick up his new art elective, Behavioural Studies, because it gives him a break from all the music theory that was packed into his curriculum last semester. And also because of the fact that the class doesn’t have a final exam. Booyah. As much as he does love music, he’d rather keep it simple and raw as much as he can without over thinking about if the track has a pianissimo or a pianississimo.

Apparently the rest of the campus has similar ideas because the lecture hall he walks into the first day of school is massive and is packed full of students filling the aisle of seats, Jaebum is almost struggling to find a free one. Of course, there are plenty at the front that everyone else avoids so Jaebum decides to sit down in the second row. He guarantees that there will be more than enough seats as the semester passes and students will inevitably yield to laziness. 

5 minutes before the lecture is set to begin, Jackson Wang and his posse walk through the doors and Jaebum is somewhat surprised. He’s a little flustered when he offers a meek wave at Jackson, who spots him almost immediately and continues to be even more flustered when Jackson breaks off from his large group of friends to take a seat next to him. He didn’t pick Jackson to be the type to sit in the front row, but maybe Jaebum is his type.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jackson smiles at him as he makes himself as comfortable as you can be in the lecture seat. “Looks like we’ll be getting _very close_ to one another.”

As interesting as the housekeeping and course outline sounds, Jaebum can’t seem to keep focused on anything except Jackson’s heated skin next to his forearm on the tiny lecture table and the sweet spice of Jackson’s cologne. Even the little things Jackson does manages to send him off in a frenzy, like the way Jackson holds his pen between his slender digits and his pants feel a bit tighter in remembrance of what those same fingers did not two nights ago.

Jaebum rearranges himself uncomfortably in his seat.

It’s almost as if Jackson knows how much he affects Jaebum because when they exit the lecture together, Jackson turns around with a smirk painted on his lips asking him, “Do you have anything else on for the day or..?”, leaving the sentence open ended but lewdly tilting his head towards the dorms.

Jaebum swallows a bit of saliva gathering in his throat. “I thought you didn’t see anyone before six?”

Jackson’s reply is merely to take Jaebum by the hand and drag him towards his room. “I’ll make an exception for you.”

 

 

Jaebum groans, whether in pain or arousal he isn’t quite sure, as Jackson pushes him roughly onto the sofa, legs collapsing under him as the backs of his knees meet the arm rest and he falls gracelessly onto the cheap upholstery, Jackson straddling his torso after him.

Jackson immediately dives in for Jaebum’s lips, grabbing the sides of Jaebum’s face and pulling him in hungrily, seeking out his tongue when he fits his plump lips over Jaebum’s thinner ones. He doesn’t know what it is about Jackson today but he seems so much more _enthusiastic_ , fingers scrabbling to remove Jaebum’s flannel and nails dancing across his skin drawing painful, red lines.

“Woah calm down,” Jaebum almost has to push Jackson away by his chest, breathing heavily and lips bruised. “You don’t have any other classes today right?”

Jackson’s lips have migrated to suckling tiny, little love marks on Jaebum’s throat, lips only breaking apart from his skin to answer in soft, desperate whispers. “I’ve got an economics tute in 40 minutes.”

Ah. So that explains the enthusiasm.

“Looks like we’ll have to make this quick then.”

Jaebum squirms his way out of his teeshirt, a task with Jackson on his stomach, and throws it away in the same direction as his flannel before his hands dive for Jackson’s zipper, not bothering to take off Jackson’s top but rather just lifting it out of the way. 

He only pulls Jackson’s jeans low enough to reveal the vital body parts, just below his thighs so Jaebum can reach a hand into his boxers and pull out Jackson’s cock enough just to give a slow, teasing stroke despite being strapped for time. Because if anything Jaebum’s learned since being with Jackson, it’s how to tease. 

Jackson bucks his hips and holds his shirt up to bring it in between his rows of teeth, a humorous attempt at keeping quiet. It bares Jackson’s unblemished skin to Jaebum and he makes sure to remind himself to mark it the next time they see each other. Which will hopefully be very soon. But for now, Jaebum focuses on getting Jackson off in time for his class, foregoing the teasing to play with Jackson’s foreskin, rubbing it with a thumb and index finger while his other hand slides past Jackson’s hipbones and up to his pecs to tweak at a nipple. 

The cotton in Jacksons mouth becomes damp with saliva, the other having his eyes closed in bliss and hips bucking to ask for _more_. Jaebum throws his head to the side at the clock on the wall for a quick check of the time, noting that he has twenty five minutes left before Jackson has to leave, which is plenty of time for Jaebum to get off as well.

Before Jackson knows it, he’s being knocked off Jaebum’s stomach and his back collides with the arm rest of the couch, Jaebum between his spread legs and rushing to undo his belt and fly. Jackson knocks his hands out of the way because he is very skilled at his task and once Jaebum’s boxers are pulled down, Jaebum is quick to grind down against Jackson into the couch. 

“Fuck that is so hot,” Jackson’s shirt is lying wet at his collar bone as the younger takes a peek down at their frotting, Jackson’s dick curved against Jaebum’s girth. Jackson wraps a hand around them both, just barely managing it with how thick Jaebum is as Jaebum grinds his hips so that the crowns of their cocks brush against each other in sensitivity.

“Jaebum I’m gonna come,” Jackson’s body freezes up, hips stuttering as he strokes both himself and Jaebum rapidly through his release, come spurting up and landing on their chests. Jaebum has the mind to take a hand and direct his cock down onto Jackson’s stomach, come hot on Jackson’s skin and even through his lethargic, orgasmic bliss, Jackson lives to be a cocktease and brings two fingers down to swipe at the puddle on his stomach and wrap his lips around the digits coated with Jaebum’s release.

“You’re going to be the end of me Jackson Wang.”

“Then it looks like I’m going to be with you till your end then, Im Jaebum.”

 

 

They spend the majority of the semester in heated make out sessions and scarring their roommates for the rest of their life; because nothing will be able to erase the image of Jaebum pounding into Jackson’s ass against the wall out of their heads.

Jaebum comes to learn Jackson’s body very well, playing with it like an instrument he can play in his music classes. They’ve settled into a unnegotiated but mutual relationship (kind of relationship) of fuck buddies on most days, and more often than not, cuddle buddies. It’s comfortable and it’s exactly what Jaebum needs so he doesn’t dare ask Jackson what they actually are. Although it might just be because before Jaebum can even utter anything out, they end up against the hardwood of Jackson’s door every night, or sometimes across the study table that feels like it might collapse under the weight of Jaebum’s every thrust, or other times splayed across Mark’s bed when Jackson feels like fucking _with_ him as well as actually fucking Jaebum. But Jaebum doesn’t hear any of Jackson’s wanton moans that aren’t followed by Jaebum’s own laboured grunting so he guesses that’s more than enough to define what their relationship is.

Jackson puts it to the test when they’re cuddling on Jaebum’s bed one day, after Jackson had given him a lazy blow job and Jaebum had rimmed Jackson until he was screaming for release, when Jackson tells him.

“I’m going out for a road trip with a couple of friends over our mid-sem break.”

Jaebum stops stroking the back of Jackson’s neck, the joint where his hair line meets skin and Jackson grunts unhappily until Jaebum resumes his petting. 

“Okay, have fun. Don’t forget to wear sunscreen.”

And without further argument, Jackson buries his face into Jaebum’s warm chest and they doze off into slumber before Jackson wakes up a few hours later to Jaebum’s soft kisses on his eyelids for his business class at two.

 

The four days without Jackson is the most Jaebum has gone without orgasm for a very long time. He sent Jackson off in the wee hours of sunlight Thursday morning, not without a hard glare at Kangjoon in the drivers seat and a warm smile at Youngji in the back, knowing she’ll keep the boys in check. Jaebum spends his days preparing notes for next week’s classes and catching up with Jinyoung for dinner and study sessions. Jackson had come tumbling into his life like a tornado but life feels bleak without Jackson’s boisterous laughter and cocksure smiles of sexual promises.

He’s dozing in bed Monday night, the last day of their break when he feels the covers of his bed being peeled up and a warm body crawling in to press against his back. Jaebum merely shuffles over in bed to make more room and Jackson wraps his arms around Jaebum’s torso, rubbing his face into Jaebum’s shoulder and breathing in Jaebum’s musk. 

“Missed you.” Jackson presses a kiss into his shoulder.

“Same.” Jaebum grunts back in a sleepy haze.

 

 

If Jaebum had to think about it, Jackson has been acting…odd. While he appreciates Jackson’s never ending thirst to throw himself at Jaebum’s dick, Jaebum feels guilty at not reciprocating the favour. Their sexual escapades have always started with Jackson rubbing a cheeky hand over the crotch of Jaebum’s pants and Jackson creaming his boxers before Jaebum can even lay a hand on Jackson’s skin. It’s been two weeks since Jackson had returned from his road trip, sporting red, flaking patches of skin because of course he forgot to apply sunscreen. Jaebum almost would have thought that Jackson had done this on purpose because he pleads Jaebum with a coy eye to apply lotion onto his bare shoulders. But Jackson’s short hisses of pain prove him otherwise and Jaebum tries to be gentle with him. 

This has been the only time that Jackson has allowed him to touch him. Every other time Jaebum reaches for the hem of Jackson’s shirt, he swipes Jaebum’s hands out of the way and distracts him with his mouth one way or another. In Jaebum’s defence, it is a very talented mouth. 

He only catches what Jackson has been hiding from him when he notices Jackson’s hand thumbing at his chest during their Behavioural Studies lecture. Jaebum doubts the scientifically mapped diagram of the human body is sexually stimulating enough for Jackson to be aroused. Jackson looks like he’s doing it mindlessly though, without a thought whilst scribbling down notes into his book. 

Jaebum hisses under the lecturer’s boring drawl. “ What are you doing?”

Jackson looks like he’s been caught and his thumb pauses mid stroke, dropping his pen against the table. Jaebum doesn’t know what Jackson’s done but he looks embarrassed at being caught. “I’ll show you later.”

Show him what?

 

 

Jackson drags him by the hand back to their dorm and Jaebum feels reminiscent about the first time this happened. Good times. Much like the first time, Jackson pushes him back into the couch and closes the door behind him.

“I wanted it to heal before I showed you as a surprise but it looks like I’ve been caught.” Is the only thing he says before he’s pulling the scruff of his shirt to take it off and a flash of silver catches Jaebum’s eye.

“Is that a nipple piercing?” Jaebum ends out sounded exasperated and out of breath. 

“Yeah, I got it done on the road trip.” 

He pulls Jackson in by the hips for closer inspection of his chest. It’s a straight barbell with two metal balls sitting on either side Jackson’s left nipple. “And it feels good?”

“Yeah,” Jackson rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Really good.”

The thought of Jackson playing with it thoughtlessly because it _felt good_ heats up Jaebum’s skin, but what pools at the bottom of his stomach is the fact that Jackson got it _for him_.

After a pause, Jaebum asks. “Can I touch it?”

Jackson whines. “The piercer said no naughty stuff for six weeks otherwise it’ll fuck up the healing process. But I’ve kind of stuffed that up already so, why not? Just no pulling or anything.”

Jaebum is cautious as he reaches up a hand to give a tiny stroke across Jackson’s nipple, marvelling at how the skin is pulled taut almost immediately at the touch to stand proudly with the barbell. Jackson chokes back a moan. 

“Are you gonna get the other one done?” Jaebum is so close every time he speaks a soft puff of air travels across and further stimulates Jackson’s nipple.

“Maybe.”

A glance at the wall tells him that Jackson has 15 minutes to travel across campus to make it to his eco tute. And even though they couldn’t have done anything in the first place, Jackson is loath to put his shirt back on and part from Jaebum to run to class.

 

Now that Jaebum knows about it though, Jackson doesn’t hesitate to tease him with it. He plays with the jewellery in public when he knows Jaebum can’t do anything about it and Jaebum wants to kiss the smirk off his face so badly. He doesn’t try to hide it from Jaebum either and they can continue to terrorise their dorm mates at night. It drives Jaebum insane that he can’t touch it and he puts his frustration into the thrusts that he drives into Jackson. 

The nipple piercing was the best thing Jackson has ever done and it was worth every bit of pain during the process.

 

 

Jaebum almost programs a countdown into his phone until he can touch Jackson. But of course, the 6 week warning is just a guideline and it’s entirely up to how Jackson is feeling. At the moment, Jackson is feeling like an annoying pest and he’s trying to convince Jaebum to attend a college party, for what occasion Jaebum has no idea. 

“Come! It’ll be fun and I’ll get to show you off as my arm candy.”

Jaebum takes a bite out of his sandwich and looks towards Jinyoung for help. 

“Yeah Jaebum! It’ll be fun!” Jinyoung taunts. Why were they friends in the first place.

“I don’t know man, parties aren’t really my thing.”

Jackson wraps a hand around Jaebum’s hand holding his lunch and pulls it towards himself across the table so he can take a bite, all the while maintaining eye contact with Jaebum. “I’ll make it your thing.”

Jaebum swallows his food. “Okay, I’ll come.”

Jackson smirks and chews his food. Jinyoung wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Remind me not to eat lunch with you guys ever again”


End file.
